laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs (also referred to as missables and tidbits) are found almost everywhere, and most players won't be able spot them out. Most Easter eggs can only be found once per playthrough, but only a few can be sought/heard if you leave the area (or cannot see it anymore) then return to that same area to hear/see it again. "Seek Quests" do not count, but Seek "scenes" are.... Easter Eggs Easter eggs are usually hidden and missable. Some can be found by exploring the city, cutscenes, examining things, or even in battle. (Chronologically in order by New Game Plus.) *When starting the game, Dagran can be seen using Gathering if the you press the Gathering button. He is also able to use Slash and Vertical Slice as well. *While exploring the city, talk to Syrenne for another interesting conversation. If you participate in each season, other Easter Eggs "may" happen. *During the fireworks and before you meet Calista, you can enter a small crack in between Ariela's Tavern and a small house (check your map if you want). You can't enter from the front, but you can skimmer through from the back to hear a rather.... masculine conversation between Dagran, Lowell and Yurick. *If you see a couple on one of the bridges in the city, "admire" the girl and watch Zael get slapped. *After rescuing Calista from the guards, go inside Syrenne's room and "listen" to their rather... feminine conversation. If you pick the left option, Zael would just get slapped. *In Bandits' Warehouse, inside one of the cells in the room with the Ogre, there is a dancing Reptid. ::: -break- I don't think there are any Easter Eggs between Chapters 8 through 19. -end break- *In Chapter 20, if you look above the front door, you can see a statue of Nebirous hanging. If you defeat him and return to the front door, the statue is gone. * Tidbits Tidbits are small extra things you can do during the story that usually does not change the story but do give you items. There are a lot of tidbits if you listen to NPC's conversations. *During Chapter 27, you can go to the east and west wings to sneak upon the knights and "steal" their items. *In Chapters 22 to 24, if you listen to the two maids chatting near the right staircase in Lazulis Castle, they will say something about Jirall. Go to the Living Area and enter Jirall's Room, a cut scene should initiate. *In the Epilogue, if you enter Calista's Room and listen to the worker near the wall, he will say something about a "hole". (The one used as a peeking hole for Jirall). *There are hidden cutscenes if you visit the Count's Chamber, Turret Control Room, Ballroom, etc. in the Epilogue. *Before talking to Lowell to initiate Chapter 44 and if you equipped Dagran with some sort of effect dye, you can see Lowell/Dagran's presence. *In the second Zesha fight, you make Lowell "slip" on bananas. *During the beginning of the game, if you run into a knight, only you will be knocked back. During the middle of the game, you and the knight will be knocked back. During the end of the game, only the knight will be knocked back. *During Chapter 42, if you choose to say 'No way!' 3 times, you'll get a game over. *If you choose to defeat Therius twice in the Epilogue, a small cutscene right after you defeat him should initiate, revealing information about Dagran and Asthar. *After completing Chapter 23, and after talking to Therius in Lookout Point, DO NOT start Tower of Trials chapter. Instead, exit the castle and go to Ariela's Tavern, talk to Ariela first then move on to the second floor. Enter the second room and speak to Lowell. Agree to listen to his story (a very sad extra about him) and after that, talk to Syrenne in the other room. Agree to ask questions about Lowell. Syrenne will then tell you another sad extra about her. * Missables Some chapters, weapons, armors and cutscenes are indeed missable. Open your eyes and think outside the box to intiate them. *Chapters 20, 21, 24, 25, 42, and 43 are missable. *The Knight's Attire, is a missable armor found in "Zael"'s cabinet in the castle. *Calista's Dress is a missable armor found in Jirall's cabinet in the castle. *Dragon Armor/Greaves is found in a sidequest in the city. *Deadly Crossbow is a missable weapon found in Chapter 19. Remember that cutscene when you see Horace fall into the trap? To get that chest, use Burst Arrows on the crystals above the chest and watch it fall into the hole. *Phantom Sword is a missable sword that can obtained during Chapter 20 by detaching the sword that flies out at you from the wall. Currently I cannot think of anymore, if you guys know anymore interesting Easter Eggs, please add them here! Category:Guides